Dolores County
Dolores County is a character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. She has been played by Janet Varney and Autumn Reeser. History Dolores County is a cyborg on the Earth's Moon. She is the deputy to Pemily Stallwark, who Pemily describes as "whip smart". In The Great Thrilling Adventure Hour / Welcome to Night Vale Crossover ''Dolores County was instrumental in saving the universe. She first invented the time travel mechanism which sent Croach the Tracker back to the town of Night Vale in the past in order to suss out the disturbance which Pemily and Dolores believe is causing the moon to disappear. When it's clear that the robot outlaws Claxon and Samuel Bolt have interfered in history so much as to have caused both Pemily to have died during her match of Punishment Soccer and also allowed Chicky Sullivan to become emperor of the universe, making nearly every person in the universe a cyborg, Dolores uses her own time travel technology to right those wrongs. However, by doing so and still having the upgrades she gave herself to combat Claxon and Bolt's changes, both she and the moon became fulcrums for a universe-ending paradox. Dolores had the opportunity to save the universe if she'd agreed to become the Bride Cosmic to S'tonge of the Galaxium, however, she turned down his offer as she would have rather dated him and gotten to know him before marriage. This caused S'tonge to leave without helping save the universe. By suggestion of Cecil Palmer and Sparks Nevada, Dolores then traveled far enough back in time as to stop the events of the day from ever happening in the first place, by showing up just as Claxon and Bolt arrived to harass Sparks and Croach in the first place and killing the two robots. Dolores is now the only person who remembers the events of the day. This also caused there to be two Dolores Countys in the universe, the original, who is still deputy on the moon, and the second Dolores who experienced the events with the citizens of Night Vale. The Dolores who remembers followed NiceMan Dan after explaining to Sparks and Croach what had happened, in interest of possibly becoming a shoemaker and a romantic relationship with Dan. In [[Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2|''Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2]], the Dolores who is still Pemily's deputy literally falls out of the sky, then complains to Sparks, Croach, and Ginny West that her rocket boots are busted. She explains that she, Pemily and The Red Plains Rider were about to capture the escaped prisoner Chesh Glutterfane when Glutterfane waved his hand and Pemily and Red disappeared. When it was apparent that Red and Pemily were vanished, Dolores sent Sparks, Ginny and Croach back to The Marshal Station on Mars to use their tech there to find their missing friends. She promised to keep looking there, and to stay in contact with them. Dolores does contact Sparks and the rest of the crew at the Marshal Station in Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1. She warns them that it looks like a whole bunch of alternate version of reality are mushing into their universe, but before she can give more information, her call is cut off. Notes * In the unpublished Emerald City Comic Con version of the crossover, Dolores was played by Annie Savage. Appearances *The Great Thrilling Adventure Hour / Welcome to Night Vale Crossover * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) * Marshal on Mars (TAH #220) Mentions * Cosmic Sans (TAH #193) Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Cyborgs